


In a Week

by Hutcheeran91



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Feels, Hozier the Bog Man made me do it, I'm so sorry, Inspired by a Hozier Song, M/M, Married Couple, POV Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Post-Canon, Song: In A Week (Hozier), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutcheeran91/pseuds/Hutcheeran91
Summary: "Why 're you always thinking? Just… just live in the moment, Baz".It might be the last one.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	In a Week

**BAZ**

Simon Snow is on the ground. He has no wings now, nor a tail. His leg is bent the wrong way. His blood is red and abundant. It doesn't smell like popcorn and brown butter anymore. It's sweeter, richer, but it still hides a faint hint of smoke. 

Simon's on the ground. He has a sword in his hand. It's covered in dark, thick blood. His leg is bent the wrong way. His hair is a mess. His body is covered in deep marks, trailing along his sides onto his back. 

I'm on the ground next to him. Motionless. I'm just looking at the sky. Keeping Simon against me. Trying to concentrate on his heartbeat, steady, comforting. Trying not to think. 

We should have- I should have-

No. We did everything we had to do, we slayed that basilisk and saved the day, as we always do. As we have done for the past fifteen years. We got through another side quest in the game that is our life, having completed the main one ahead of its time. 

"We aren't getting out of this alive, are we?" asks Simon, his voice barely there. 

_(No love I swear I'll find a way of sorting this out I promise I swear I'll find something someone I don't know please don't let go please please please)_

But I know that only a miracle would save us. He's losing too much blood, and I have no magic whatsoever, being in the middle of a goddamn forest, too far from language and people and help. I also am infected with basilisk venom. Obviously, we had a remedy for it, but those vials broke during the fight _(living a Charmed life, eh, Basilton?)_. 

We're doomed. We're two walking disasters. And after all these years, we still match. 

"Don't say that, Simon" I lightly scold him, holding him even closer, careful not to touch the claw marks. "Just let me think, I'll come up with something". 

"Why're you always thinking? Just… just live in the moment, Baz" he slurs, and I think he's looking at the sky too, studying that plain blue stretch framed by the swinging canopy.

**SIMON**

"Why 're you always thinking? Just… just live in the moment, Baz". 

_It might be the last one._

I don't say it. I think he already knows, and that he's trying to be hopeful and optimistic just for the sake of escaping the inevitable truth that's on his- our minds. He's stealing my role as the so-called "courageous fuck", but I guess he's just scared. 

I am not. I lived more and better than I hoped, and honestly, I was feeling like I was carrying on on borrowed time anyway. I am just feeling peaceful, at ease with myself and the world. I don't even feel pain anymore, it's all just blended in this delicious static that makes my limbs tingle. (That's probably because of the only curative potion that we managed to save. Baz shoved it down my throat while I was still unconscious. He didn't leave even a drop for himself, the fool.) (I don't think it will heal me anyway, the wounds seem to be quite deep and I'm losing so much blood). 

Obviously, I don't really want Baz to die. He was meant to live a long and fulfilling life as a gorgeously fit and immortal vampire. That's why I always had something to say about his involvement in my missions (one of the few things that made me feel really alive), and he always replied with a dismissive and not too serious "Snow, I promised you I would weep on your lifeless body, and Pitches are men of word. I'm coming with you". 

But after all, deep down, I suppose I'm happy to be with him right now. 

"We had a nice life, you and I" I whisper, even though I don't know if he's awake or not. 

He ghosts his slender fingers on the shiny bit of metal on my ring finger, while my hand rests gently above his navel. He's awake, then. 

"I suppose we did, yeah" he replies softly after a while. His voice shakes a bit, and I think he might be crying. _Oh, baby_. I try to scoot closer to him, and he seems to pick up the hint because he tightens his grip around me, so strong yet so delicate. 

I wallow in his embrace, and in the warmth of the sun bathing my skin, and in the softness of the meadow beneath us. It's nice here. The sky reminds me of America, of when I started rediscovering myself, and even though I was still so fucked up it's a nice memory nonetheless. The air is rich of aromas that the reek of blood doesn't quite cover – the woody scent of the trees, the musky fragrance of the brush, and then there's Baz, that gentle cedar and bergamot note that makes everything feel so familiar – even when we're falling more and more apart from our world. 

I wonder what it will feel like. I don't think it will be painful, and even if it were, I can handle the pain (I've been doing it my whole life, one way or another) and I know that Baz can too. It will probably be harder for everyone we're leaving behind – that is to say, Penny, Shep and Baz's family – and I'm very, truly sorry for that. But they will carry on as they are, with or without us. In a way, we'll keep on living through their memories, and I'm sure we will still try to visit them when the veil lifts.

I sigh softly as Baz presses a small kiss on my head. His breath is getting shallower. He's colder than ever - _I'm_ colder than ever. I don't know how long we've lain here, but I think we won't have to wait much longer. I'm feeling so light, like I could float away if Baz took his arms off me. 

I know he won't. He promised to never let me go, years and years ago. 

_I love you,_ I want to tell him, _I'm here, you're not alone, I'll always be here with you, love_. But the words just won't come out of my lips. I squeeze his hand instead, and he squeezes mine back. 

_I love you too_. 

This doesn't feel like dying. This feels like one of those tender moments we would always have in our bedroom, bodies tangled to one another, minds lost in some sort of hazy limbo in which we wandered right before drifting off to sleep. I have my head on Baz's shoulder now. This feels like home, and I've never felt so

**Author's Note:**

> alright, guys, I'm so sorry. It seemed like a good idea at the time, tho. I was listening to the song (if you haven't already check it out!!!), a while ago, and this scene just popped into my mind, so I decided to ride the inspiration and put it down on paper (or in my laptop, whatever).  
> I wanted to capture the mood of the song, and I'm not quite sure I managed, but I decided to post it anyway.  
> Thanks for reading it, I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
